Life after lemons
by Darkfire51
Summary: This idea came after reading one to manny Ranma gets all the girls lemons. This story takes place after such an event. How have the children lived with out their father, and how will they react when he returns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, nor do I claim to. That's kinda the point of a disclaimer. Now that I've bothered you enough ... ON WITH THE LEMON!

Chapter one Everyone gets a turn.

CENSORED!

CENSORED!

CENSORED!

CENSORED!

CENSORED!

* * *

OOOOO

Seventeen years later ...

Zen overlooked the water as in traveled down the stream. His father had told him that they were having company tonight. Zen couldn't shake the feeling that is father was hiding something from him.

Zen looked into his reflection in the water and smiled as he saw is purple headed face smile back. Mom had gotten very frustrated during his training today and had to call it off early. She had been doing that a lot lately since Zen's skills were growing rapidly. Zen knew that his mother would soon be trying to arrange a marriage for him. She was starting to get that "I want grand babies" look.

Zen stood up, stretched, and promptly fell over as a voice spoke up behind him.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me the way to the Amazon village?"

Zen turned and looked at the stranger and then over the stranger's shoulders to where the first houses of the village were easily visible. Zen returned to looking into the young man's eyes and saw the honest questioning there. He could only point and watch as the guy thanked him and walked off.

It wasn't until after the young man was gone that Zen realized that the guy's face was the same as the one Zen had just seen in the stream.

* * *

OOOOO

Ryoma was lost, again. He knew that his pop's would be mad, and Ryoma cringed at the thought of his Father's anger as well. Ryoma's life was strange. It always had been. It had also always been tough. He family's dark past and secrets would soon come to light and he would soon meet potential allies and rivals the like of which were straight out of both his fathers' stories.

If only he could find this Shampoo or her family. He had yet to see a woman with purple hair, only that guy that looked about his age.

Ryoma stopped in his tracks, cursed himself an idiot and turned around ... right into Zen's running form.

Zen fell to the ground and was about to apologize when he noticed that he had found the guy that looked so similar to him. Zen decided to ask questions first.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?"

Ryoma looked into Zen's face and realized all the confirmation he needed in the guy's looks.

"Would you believe I'm your long lost brother?"

Zen narrowed his eyes before he responded, all the while standing and getting into a fighting stance.

"One, that's not funny. Two, the only way that could be true would mean I'd have to kill you. You're Ranma Saotome's son are you?"

Ryoma looked at the battle stance and was confused. Why did this guy want to fight? Ryoma was currently overjoyed at finally meeting one of his siblings. Ryoma attempted to calm Zen down and some how performed the Saotome Foot in Mouth Technique, patent pending of course.

"Yes, aren't you?"

Ryoma barely saw Zen move to strike before the men were both fighting for their lives. Ryoma could feel the rage pouring from the other young man and was afraid that this guy might actually kill him, or worse Ryoma might hurt him.

This was the scene that Mousse found as he had come looking for his son. It only took a glance to realize who the young man was fighting his boy. Mousse might have feared mistaking them from each other except Shampoo had taken him to get his eyes fixed in Hong Kong on their first wedding anniversary.

Mousse took a deep breath and sighed. He knew that he should have told Zen the truth about the guests when he learned they were coming. Truth be told, until last year he might have joined his son on this fight for vengeance, but last year he had seen Ryouga again for the first time since before leaving Nerima.

Mousse had been glad to see an old friend and ally, but was soon enraged to learn that Ranma had asked Ryouga to come. One massive fight later and several drinks at a local bar afterwards, Mousse had finally learned the answer to the question that everyone in Nerima had asked after it had happened.

Where had Ranma Saotome gone and why?

After hearing the full story from Ryouga and seeing pictures that could only confirm the horror story he was told, he was given the shock of his life when he realized that it could have been him. It could have been Mousse and not Ryouga who had finally driven Ranma away.

Mousse heard the story of the broken man that Ranma had become. Heard of how only the strength of his mother, who Ranma had actually kidnapped out of Nerima after he had already left, had given him the strength to go on. And finally he heard of Ryouga's and Ranma's first meeting again after six years and the results of the meeting.

Mousse shook his head out of his memories, and returned to watching his son try to kill his own brother. This wouldn't do.

Zen barely recognized the chains that suddenly bound him but paused when he noticed his opponent was tied up as well. Zen followed the chain to the eyes of his father and saw the unspoken command to step down. Zen nodded to the man that he loved more than life itself.

"Yes Father."

Ryoma blinked as he could actually hear the respect and love in that word. Ryoma let out a sigh of relief and plopped onto the ground.

Mousse turned towards his son as he released them both.

"I'm sorry son. I should have told you last night who our guests were. I was afraid of how you would react. Ryouga Hibiki and Nodoka Saotome are at our house now. Your mother was taking a walk, and talking ... with him. Ranma is here, invited and welcome."

Zen couldn't believe his ears.

"Welcome? What the hell do you mean welcome. That honorless bast-"

Zen never saw Ryoma move. Neither had Mousse. Mousse realized that here before him was potentially the greatest martial artist of a coming generation. He possessed the natural berserker power and unstoppable strength of Ryouga Hibiki, as well as the natural speed and talent of the greatest martial artist that Mousse had ever seen, Ranma Saotome.

He also had Ranma's pride and Zen had just ...

"Ryoma. My son does not understand as of yet what happened seventeen years ago. Release him so that he can have a chance to find out ... or you die where you stand."

Ryoma found the soul of ice hiding in the corner of his mind and used it to calm down and release Zen when he heard the threat. His fathers had both told him just how dangerous Mousse could be when protecting a loved one.

"I'm sorry."

Ryoma bowed more out of respect for his fathers' friend than out of apology.

Zen turned from his father to this new boy, Ryoma his father called him, and realized how close to death he had just come. Over his rage, over his pride, over even the torment of questions flooding his mind, one thought won out and earned it's place at the front of brain.

Finally a challenge.

* * *

OOOOO

Across the village, Cologne felt the shiver down his spine and just knew that it was Zen. It always was these days. If not demanding a girlfriend that was his equal, then it was his insufferable ability to absorb techniques like a sponge.

Cologne looked over at Ranma as he sat with Shampoo and remembered back to last year when Mousse had come and told Cologne and Shampoo of Hibiki's tale. The saddest part was not that it explained the missing pieces of the mystery, but that they had decided not to tell Zen yet. Zen's hatred of Ranma rivaled anything Mousse held in his youth.

As the chill didn't go away too quickly, another thought entered her mind as she observed Ranma. Your turn to train the boy, I'm out of things to teach.

* * *

OOOOO

Zen followed his father and Ryoma as they made their way towards their home. Zen looked at the man who had raised him as his own after Ranma had abandoned Shampoo. She had returned disgraced and dishonored, as well as carrying Ranma's child, him.

His father's love had shown it's true strength and power as he had taken to treating the boy as his own son, even while Zen's mother still rejected him.

She had finally broken down, and Mousse had been there. He stopped chasing her. He stopped yelling out for her. He stopped being a child. Mousse had grown up. He became her strength and returned to being her friend. All the while he had been the father that Zen knew had abandoned them both. Zen was over joyed when his mother finally asked Mousse to marry her. Even when his sister Lu Xian was born, Mousse still loved Zen no less.

Zen looked over his father's shoulder to see some woman holding his sister. There was a man there that Mousse waved towards and identified as Ryouga. Mousse smirked and started in on his old friend as they drew near.

"I must say Ryouga, this is your son all right. I got to the other side of the village, lost, and never saw it once."

Ryouga inclined his head forward and decided to enter the verbal war, as Mousse had thrown done the gauntlet.

"I guess the girls in this village don't catch a guys eye like they use to. Oh, that's right, you men act more like women then they do."

Mousse grinned and shook his head. He had long out grown cultural barbs like that and was pleased to see that Ryouga had done what was once believed impossible and learned to control his temper.

Mousse turned to his daughter and there was suddenly a dagger in his hands. Nodoka froze and looked at the weapon in fear, until the girl in her arm spoke.

"Ooh, pretty."

Nodoka found that the girl was suddenly out of her hands and was currently in her father's arms holding the dagger like a girl with a new doll. After a moment Nodoka realized that that was just what she was seeing, albeit with a cultural twist. The child was an amazon after all.

Lu Xian looked at the new weapon her father had given her. It was of a silver iron ore mix that had a tiger fang handle with a couple of sapphires set for appearance. Her father had trained her how to care for weapons her whole life, and it was rare gifts like this that showed how much he trusted her skill.

Zen walked over and started naming the wrong parts to the blade to tease her so that she would have to correct him. Copper blade with a stone handle indeed.

Nodoka saw the momentary look of longing in Ryoma's eyes. She knew how lonely the boy was, and how much finally meeting his siblings meant to him. She truly hoped that Ranma finally had the strength to face what was coming.

That was why they were here. If Ranma couldn't face one son, then he could never face what awaited him in Nerima. Nodoka thought back to her husband and once again hoped that he had forgiven her for disappearing when the Tendo sisters would need her so much. It had been a had choice, but she realized her son needed her more. She only hoped that Genma followed her wishes in her departure letter and took care of the girls.

* * *

OOOOO

Genma rolled over in bed and realized that he wasn't alone. He looked over to the woman in her night clothes beside him and rolled his eyes as he sat up. He waited for her to open her eyes as she woke up before he spoke.

"I know I didn't go to bed drunk last night and I can tell nothing happened. Would you care to explain what you are doing in here this time?"

The woman wasn't a morning person but was too interested in the game to give in. She sat up as she spoke in a whisper.

"What's wrong? Don't you like waking up next to a beautiful, willing, sexually frustrated woman?"

Genma allowed the woman to finish her little show with a light kiss on his lips. This wasn't the first time this happened and he didn't think it was the last. He sighed as he got up and got his bathroom supplies.

"I'm a married man, and despite what you say I still believe that Nodoka will come back someday. I did."

The woman looked at the man before her and sighed a little.

"Genma, you were gone about ten years and you always wrote her during that time. She has been gone for over sixteen years and has never sent a letter after the one she left."

Genma paused at the door.

"She has her reasons if I'm right. I will not force her to return before they're ready, nor will I give her a reason not to return. I'll see you at breakfast, Nabiki."

Nabiki rolled over and went back to sleep. He had turned her down again, and worse still got up so blasted early. Nabiki quickly thought about joining him in the bath, but disregarded it. Nabiki didn't need her daughter catching her throwing herself at Genma like that, again.

She cared for the man dearly, but his sense of honor was just staggering. The one time she had sneaked into his bed in the nude, he had decided to sleep on the roof, for a month. At least she had no doubts that he found her attractive. Now a days, this was more of a game than a serious attempt to win Genma's heart, or at least his bed.

Nabiki thought back to the morning that they discovered Nodoka missing and the letter left behind. It was vague about where she was going, or with who, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind where she went. She was with Ranma, where ever he was, and he was somehow in more trouble than three pregnant Tendo daughters carrying her grandchildren. Her letter begged two thing of Genma, to give her time and not look for her, and to provide for the Tendo's.

At the time Nabiki had felt betrayed that the mother figured they had known had left them and had even scoffed at the idea of Genma being a provider.

Then Genma had come to her and told her that he was reopening the dojo. She had been stunned. Genma had taken his wife's words to hard. No one who had known Genma had expected the change in him, no one except Soun. Soun threw himself into politics to help his family and gave Genma full authority in regards to the dojo. Everyone feared the worst and prepared for doom.

No one was prepared to discover how good of a teacher Genma was. He could size up a student and his potential and find what ever it took to bring it out of his students. People were further shocked when he started teaching girls and women and were actually gentle with them. During that time Genma had come to Nabiki a second time and had driven not only her, but Kasumi as well into college to follow their dreams.

In the first few years everyone readjusted how they thought of Genma. Many people saw a respectable martial artist. Kasumi and Akane saw a valued family member. The children discovered two wonderful grandfathers. And Nabiki had fallen in love.

These days her life was her work and daughter. She knew that Genma would never abandon Nodoka. She had waited faithfully and so would he. She knew that she would someday have to find someone else, especially if Nodoka ever returned, but no one could now live up to the standard that was Genma Saotome.

The greatest example of his love of family had been his accepting of Kiki Kuno's custody, now Kiki Saotome, after Kodachi Kuno had died of cancer about five years back.

Nabiki cringed as she heard bodies start impacting the walls of the dojo outside. Ran was up and training with Genma again. Ran was still mad about the whole thing with Kuonji.

Nabiki still found it funny that no one noticed when Ukyo and her family moved back. Instead Ran one day came home from school commenting about this new good looking girl in his class. He was in the middle of decribing how hot she was when Akane asked her son the girl's name. Everyone stopped at the Kuonji part. They had explained it to Ran. He had confronted Mina Kuonji, who hadn't been told anything about it they soon learned, and Mina dragged her parents to the Tendo's for a full explination.

Nabiki redid a mental count. That was all the fiancees and their children from Ranma except for Shampoo. She had returned to China. After a few years she started writing. She had finally married Mousse and he had given her strength that Shampoo never knew he possessed. She was finally happy.

The only random element was Ryouga. He had disappear somewhere around Ranma, but it could have just been Ranma's disappearence that removed his reason to be here. After a letter from Shampoo mentioned that Ryouga had a Jusenkyo curse, Soun and Genma had learned Akane's wrath and she vowed a painful death on Ryouga Hibiki, but that was ten years ago.

Nabiki heard the knock on the door and answered. She saw her Daughter peek her head in with a disapointed look on her face.

"You really should quit this mother. He is a married man."

"He's also a Martial Artist and knows more about what affects the body and how to bend his than most men on the planet."

"Pervert. Go get laid, you're embaressing me."

"I'm trying dear, I'm trying."

Yohko rolled her eyes and left. There was just no debating with her mother. They were rich and if Nabiki wasn't so keen on the idea of sleeping with a married man, then theyed be living in a mansion somewhere. Yohko smirked at the thought. No one Stood a chance against her mother. Yohko knew that the only thing holding her grandfather Saotome back was because he knew Nodoka was still alive.

She had once actually blown up at him and asked how he was so sure. He had shown her. He showed her how he could not only see and feel the auras people had, but could see the strings that bound then together. She had felt more than seen the string that was Genma's wife, as well as the string that was Genma's son, Yohko's father, Ranma Saotome. Genma explained that he knew she was with them and they were both alive. Genma stayed because his grandchildren needed him. Yohko needed him.

Yohko got down stairs and entered the kitchen. Aunt Akane was cooking again. Sure she was also a teacher in the dojo, but she was first and foremost the Woman of the House. She had been taught well by Kasumi when She realized that her cooking was a danger to her child. She had actually put off college to learn to take care of the house. She had eventually gone and gotten her teaching degree, but Akane was Ran's Mother first and a Teacher second.

"Hey Aunt Akane. Mom's being a baka again."

"Oh god, not in Genma's bed again."

Akane turned to her niece and looked embaressed when Yohko nodded.

"My sister needs to find a good man and get laid."

Yohko smirked.

"I already told her that. She says she's trying."

Akane held the spoon that she was stirring her soup with threateningly.

"Oh you. Go get your brother and make sure your stupid grandfather hasn't broken him."

Yohko laughed as she left. Her mother and aunts had encouraged the children to just call each other brother and sister to save a little confusion growing up. They had all grown up together until Kasumi got married and moved out. Yohko still missed having Riku being here to help torment their brother Ran. At least with Kiki here Ran was still out numbered, and the opposition was double at school with Mina and Riku there.

Yohko was still amused that they had always placed them all in the same class. It was more of an effort to contain the chaos to a small area than to stop it.

Yohko saw Kiki watching the men spar and joined her. Anyone who had evr seen a picture of Kodachi Kuno as a teenager had any doubts as to who Kiki's mother was. The two girls exchanged looks and began to cheer.

"Go Grandpa, Kick Ran's Ass!"

Now having the captain of the cheerleading squad and her second cheer for his defeat was a little to much for Ran's concentration. It never ended. He couldn't find a decent girl to save his life.

The cheerleaders were off limits because they would have to deal with Captain Kiki or Vice Captain Yohko. Mina had the female athletes worshipping her as she was captain of all the female sports teams. And any other beautiful lady at Furenkin felt that they couldn't compare with Ran's sister Riku. There were rumors that she was an actual angel in human form. They didn't think themselves good enough if Ran was use to a perfect girl for a sister.

The up side was that anytime one of his sisters aquired a new rival, he got a new girlfriend temperarily. Oh sure they were just using him, but some of them deffinately extended their plans for a month or two to keep him before they left. Ran's Grandfather had heard him complaining once and comented that Ran had the opposite of his father's problems.

Akane had once found Ran looking through maps with his bags packed and with some of Shampoo's letters on the table. When she confronted him he said that he was going somewhere that he could not only get a girlfriend, but one that actually respected him. He figured that Zen and Shampoo would put him up for a while.

Ran was then reminded of who exactly was Master of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Thankfully his mother had afterwards compromised that she wouldn't object an Amazon seeking him out, but they had to come of their own free will.

Ran had also noticed all his dad's old fiancee's showing up and was waiting for Shampoo and hoping she didn't come alone.

* * *

OOOOO

Zen looked out from the view on the roof of his home. He had a lot to think about. He heard the sounds of another landing behind him, but didn't turn around. He noticed Ryoma sit down next to him. Zen had believed many things about his life. The last few hours had shattered many of them.

Ryoma represented a truth that he could have never discovered alone. Zen still was a little unwary about the boy.

Finally getting frustrated with the silence, Zen decided to talk.

"I'm sorry I attacked your father on site like that. I had always believed that he hurt my mother on purpose. That he was ashamed of me."

Ryoma was quiet a moment before he spoke.

"I know. Sorry I interfered. I knew pops would let you just kill him before you knew everything. Pops is real big on honor. If you still want to. He won't stop you. And I won't dishonor him by trying. Your call. I wanted to know my brothers and sisters my entire life. Now I get the chance to. But any one of them, or their mothers, could ask for his head over what happened and he'd do it."

The two boys were silent for a few more minutes before Zen spoke again.

"What's it like having two fathers and no mother?"

Ryoma was quiet again. It seemed that Nodoka had actuallt taught him to think before talking on occasion.

"Simple, Jusenkyo's a bitch."

Ryoma turned to Zen before he continued.

"Father, Ryouga, wasn't ... He wasn't the last one. Grandmother wanted me to know everything so she told me how a couple times after I had been born that Dad had gone out to get drunk. He had left as a woman. He didn't come home until late the next day those times. Pops has been a broken man several times over the years. When father found us again, Pops tried to kill him. He almost did. That's when I learned that my mother didn't abandon me, and who Ryouga Hibiki was."

Both boys were quiet again. Finally Zen chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It sounds like the plot of a bad porn story. The man with too many women can't chose, so something makes him have his way with them all."

"The worst part is I woulda done the same thing to try to stop it."

Zen shivered.

"Now I understand why father forgave him. It could have been him instead of Ryouga that Ranma came across after he tried using his curse to block it."

This time Ryoma chuckled.

"What?"

"It's just that Pops always said the same thing but he jokes that at least it wasn't Kuno, who ever this guy was."

Zen joined Ryoma laughing. He remebered his father telling him of the rivals of Nerima. He knew who this Kuno was suposedly. Zen redid a mental count considering his mother's letters from Nerima. This made three sons of Ranma, and four daughters of Ranma. At least it was closer to being even.

Zen reached out and grabbed the grapling hook as it flew up. Ryoma watched in confusion as someone started to climb it while Zen ignored the rope. After a minute Zen's little sister Lucien, strange name for a girl he thought, climbed onto the roof. She moved over and sat in her brother's lap as it she belonged there. Zen's lack of response indicated that she, in fact, did.

This time it was Zen that saw the look of longing in Ryoma's eyes. Zen knew that he would die for his sister. Here was someone who saw themselves as the cause of their sibling suffering. He had taken their father away by existing, by Ranma becoming pregnant with Ryouga's child.

To this day, no one knew who is was that had placed that sexual attraction spell on Ranma, it had appearently been combined with a fertility spell as well. Ranma had been able to resist the beginning effects, but hadn't held back before he got home via the rooftops.

Shampoo had been first and had passed out. Somewhere between Shampoo and the Tendo's home had been Kodachi. The Kasumi had become a victim in her own bed. Nabiki had been sick and had stayed home. She hadn't heard the strange sounds from Kasumi's room, but found Ranma as she was leaving the bathroom. Akane and Ukyo had found Ranma in his room at the same time as he was trying to pack. It had been a subject marked never bring up again.

Then Ranma had seemed to vanished. A month later, so did his mother after all the girls had been confirmed pregnant.

This was where Ryouga's secret came in. It was the one he told Mousse last summer when they met again after several years.

Ranma had gotten the idea that the speel needed him to be a man. Women in his presense suddenly wanted sex with him and niether he nor they could resist. As a female Ranma left Nerima via the rooftops again, he came across Ryouga outside the city. That was when he discovered the spell only marked target and opposite gender of target.

The spell was broken by conception.

Ranma didn't learn he was pregnant for three weeks. Losing his verginity to a spell, and his manhood to another, what ever power Ranma drew his strength from shattered. It was after he actually failed to kill himself that he thought of his mother and returned in the dead of night to kidnap her.

Ranma confessed everything in tears as he ran. He begged for her help and her silence. She asked only to mail one ltller and Ranma could read it to make sure she was staying with him. He read the plea not to look for them and the request that Genma take care of the Tendos.

She left unsaid if they would ever return.

And then life went on as it tends to do. Ranma had broken down several times over the next few years, but he had finally found his strength again. The real test had been Akari.

Ryouga had confessed what he had done with Ranma and said that he was ready to leave if she wanted him gone. She was upset that Ranma had taken something as precious as Ryouga's first time from her. She chose to keep Ryouga. Ryouga found them when Ryoma was five.

Ryoma remembered the day his step mother had come to confront Ranma. She had known that Ryouga was going to Ranma's to see his son and train with him. It took years before she gathered the courage to do what she knew she had to.

She came to the Saotome's, and forgave Ranma. Ranma broke down one last time, and it lasted for several months, but this time when he came around there was a new fire in his eyes. He began to make plans. He asked Ryouga to find Mousse and tell him the truth, and that Ranma would be returning to China afterwards.

Ryouga had been looking for Mousse for over a year, and then didn't find Ranma again until three weeks ago.

Now it was time for Ranma to confront his past.

Zen looked towards Ryoma, who was still stealing glances at the little girl watching the stars from his lap. He remembered one last secret that had slipped out by accident. Akari couldn't carry children. That was the final reason they were here. Akari and Ryouga were going to actually willingly enter Jusenkyo. Ryouga would bare Akari's child.

They had decided it together and had actually gotten their doctor's opinion. After Ranma helped prove the gender curse existed and volunteering for some test, the doctor admited that using magic was still uncertain, but all signs pointed to a successful conception and birth. The child's DNA would even read as their child, as a DNA test of both Ranma's forms confirmed this. Ranma tested as his own sister, and the difference in DNA stragely enough simply marked a female Ranma as Nodoka's daughter, just as a real sister's DNA would have.

Ranma had come to face the past, ask forgiveness, and then a favor if all went well.

Oh well, Ran was hoping that Zen would come for a visit anyway. Zen didn't see himself as Ran's brother like Ran or Ryoma saw him, but that was because of growing up as Mousse's son.

Zen's worst fears were put to rest when Ranma turned to Mousse over dinner and said that Mousse had raised a fine son. One that Ranma would have been proud to have as his own. It was only his mother's hand on Zen's knee that gave him the strength not to cry in joy and worry his sister.

Ranma had come to bring his family together, not tear their lives apart.

Zen thought back to Ran's other request. Their mothers didn't know the boys wrote to each other. So ... who was currently looking for a strong husband?

Zen got and evil grin as he turned to over look his village.

Ryoma offered a prayer to who ever that smile was meant for.

* * *

OOOOO

This is an idea that popped into my head after one too many lemons.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, nor do I claim to. That's kinda the point of a disclaimer.

Chapter two Journey

OOOOO

* * *

Ranma woke up slowly and stretched. It took him a moment to realize that last night had not been a dream. It had begun. He had finally met with the first of the children he abandoned and he was still alive.

The hurt, anger, and rage had been obvious on Zen's face when they saw each other, but he had held in his anger at Mousse's insistence and listened as Ranma had told his tale. Ranma hadn't asked for forgiveness, he never would, but Ranma had offered his life if that was what Zen wanted.

Ranma could tell that Ryoma was scared about Ranma doing this, but the boy understood that if Ranma was to return to anything resembling the life Ranma once held, the strength of character Ranma once possessed, Ranma could do no less. Surprisingly, Ranma's tale had been so strange that Zen had decided not to take Ranma's life and decided to judge Ranma with his own eyes.

Ranma had watched Zen with Lucien and saw the looks Ryoma gave them. Ranma knew that Ryoma longed to be with and accepted by his brothers and sisters. In the end, it was Ryouga's and Akari's decision to take such a drastic step to have children that gave Ranma the strength to do this. It was all for his son. He hadn't given his son much growing up. Ranma had actually given his son much less than Genma had given him growing up. Ryoma wouldn't even have the art if Ryouga hadn't start training him. Ranma had eventually started to help if only to insure Ryouga's training didn't go to waste.

Ranma shook his head to clear his thoughts and listened for Ryoma's training with Ryouga. Instead he suddenly heard the sounds of a typhoon begin. Ranma ran outside to watch as a tornado was spinning near the village. Strangely there seemed to be a rather large amount of young women near it watching something.

Ranma decided to shrug and walked over to watch what was going on. He noticed his mother and Mousse among the watching women. His mother seemed amused about something she was watching.

As Ranma drew near he saw them. Zen and Cologne were fighting, well training. Ranma was a little surprised to see that Zen seemed to actually have the upper hand. It was obvious that the tornado was Zen's doing, but Ranma was shocked to see Zen suddenly split into four as he attacked. A brief memory of Cologne's splitting cats hair technique came to mind. Ranma himself had never learned it.

Ranma heard a wistful sigh to his left and realized what had his mother so amused. These girls were longing at Zen like many women had looked at Ranma in his younger days. Ranma glanced over to Mousse and saw him motion for them to go for a walk.

OOOOO

* * *

"So. He's good."

Mousse turned to Ranma at that comment. They had been walking in silence for several minutes until Ranma had spoken.

"He has your talent."

A dark look past Ranma's face as he spoke next.

"I ain't taking any credit for his skills or how you raised him."

Mousse stopped and looked Ranma in the eye as he spoke next.

"I may have raised him, and I may be his dad, but he is still his Father's Son."

Ranma just turned his head and the two of them just stood there before Mousse spoke again, this time much more quietly.

"You've lost your Art, haven't you?"

Mousse was shocked to see the tears begin in Ranma's eyes.

"… Yes. The only thing I could have truly offered my children and I don't have it anymore. I stopped practicing after Nerima."

"But Ryoma's skill? I had to keep him and Zen from killing each other yesterday. Was it Ryouga that trained him?"

Ranma nodded as he wiped the tears away. Not liking the direction of the current conversation, he decided to change it.

"So, what's up with all those girls? Fiancées?"

Mousse simply laughed out loud at that.

"Hardly. Although I doubt many of them would be willing to share if Zen showed the slightest interest. No, Zen wants someone who can meet him as an equal on the battle field and the warriors here seem to fall short. Ranma, I feel I must be honest with you."

Ranma turned back to the man as Mousse spoke.

"Shampoo and I had been talking for a while, and your arrival decided something for us last night. We left Nerima because neither of us could face you at the time if you returned. But about five years ago Akane came here with her son to help us with a little trouble from Saffron. You would have been proud of how she fought. When she left, she kept writing to us and we her. I also know that Zen and Ran, Akane's son, also kept writing to each other. Ranma, we've decided to move back to Nerima."

Ranma froze. This was the first time anyone had told him anything about Akane since he had left Nerima. Ranma could barely think for several moment before he found the strength to ask.

"Son?"

Mousse had watched Ranma's reaction and it took a moment to realize what he had said that caused it. Course decided, he motioned for Ranma to sit down.

"Yes. Your son and Akane's, Ran Saotome."

Mousse moved over and held his friend as Ranma began crying slightly. Friend… yes, the word seemed right somehow. Mousse realized that now their rivalry was officially dead.

OOOOO

* * *

"Hmm… Why do I have to stay in here again?"

The old man in the goatee just looked at his grandson's brother in amusement as he packed. He had loved living in Japan and was overjoyed that they were returning. He had some new recipes to try out after all.

"You are a very strong martial artist in a village were possessing that kind of skill is the same as seduction to these women. You go out side and get recognized after your fight yesterday and you'll be married by the end of the day."

Ryoma was bored. His step mother and his father had left this morning with Shampoo for Jusenkyo. They had both insisted that he was getting no where near it while they were here. His Pops had woken up late and gone for a walk. Everyone else was out in the village. Ryoma was prepared to remained completely bored when Cologne walked in the house.

"Are you alright Grandmother?"

Ryoma saw the old woman's current condition and wondered what had happened.

"I'm fine child. I've come to escort Ryoma here to a challenge."

Ryoma gave the old woman a wary look until she explained.

"Zen wants a proper fight before you both head off to Japan."

Cologne never saw Ryoma move, nor did she feel when he placed her on his shoulder as he bolted from the house.

"WHERE!"

Before even trying to get a baring on where she now was, Cologne bopped Ryoma on the head to stop him and look around. Yep, wrong side of the village. Cologne just shook her head and pointed out directions. It only took them about an hour to get to the field that Zen had chosen.

Ryoma place the elder down and began stretching as he looked the field over. There was nothing that would seem to give advantage. Ryoma could understand that. Zen wanted a true test of skills, just as Ryoma did. As Ryoma walked into position, he decided to honor Zen with a showing of his true power.

Zen watched as Ryoma suddenly let loose his aura. It seemed strange to be such a dark red. Finally, Cologne gave the command to begin and Zen discovered the full fury of Ryoma's RAGE.

What followed next was the single greatest fight to have been seen in the Amazon village in many centuries. When it was all said and done, both young men collapsed in a draw. The same thought then entered all the elders' minds, including Cologne's.

"Thank the Kami they're leaving."

OOOOO

* * *

Shampoo walked back to the village laughing. Behind her was a man and a woman, Ryouga and Akari. They just weren't the gender they were born with. It had been a success getting them to the correct springs with the help of the Jusenkyo guide. Yes, Plum had been most helpful.

Plum had taken over when Jusenkyo had decided to retire the previous guide by having him fall into the spring of drowned cat. He now spent most of his days in his cursed form in front of the fire in his hut happy. Plum herself was doing alright. She had married an Amazon male a couple years back and she had just had her son Tangerine.

Shampoo though back to her son's request about the move to Nerima. Her son had taken many things as given before he talked and seemed remarkably insightful. First, they were going to be reopening the Cat Café to make a living again. Second, he was expected to be a waiter. Next, he would be constantly caught up in the insanity that comes with living in Nerima.

His request had been simple, yet well thought out. Bring a couple willing young women to work as waitresses to help if things got crazy one way or another. If they could happen to find someone to defeat them then so much the better. Shampoo knew that there had to be something else involved, but she couldn't think of what it could be.

It was just as well. Shampoo knew of a young man that could easily defeat an Amazon in Nerima, and from Akane's letters it seemed that Ran might actually welcome someone like that in his life. Shampoo tried to think who Shampoo knew of that Akane wouldn't kill Shampoo for if they became Akane's daughter in law. Three names suddenly came to mind. These names just happened to belong to Zen's most persistent suitors. That would also teach him a lesson about trying to pull one over on her.

OOOOO

* * *

The next couple days saw the preparations for the move come to an end. With but one postcard sent by Nodoka, they were off.

The post card said simply: "Coming from China. Bringing Ranma. Nodoka Saotome."

OOOOO

* * *

Tears fell from Nabiki's eyes as she read the post card. Soun heard his daughter crying and came to see what was wrong. She simply handed him the card and went to her room. Soun looked down and was torn.

One daughter had the love of her life returning, and the other was losing hers before she ever truly had him. Soun had long ago learned of Nabiki's feelings. He regarded her as a grown woman, and Genma the greatest friend he ever had. Soun knew that Genma would never betray his wife, but if something ever happened Soun would not interfere with his daughters' happiness. He had learned his lesson the hard way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or the characters the stories contain.

Chapter Three, Nerima

OOOOO

* * *

The nudge was slight and simple. Ranma knew it was his mother waking him up before he even opened his eyes. The boat ride had been long as well as the train ride afterwards. But finally, they were here.

Nerima.

"Are you ready my son?"

Such simple words had so many meanings. Ranma just nodded. He had a firm grip on his emotions for now, yet he didn't want to tempt weakness. With a slight stretch Ranma got up and started gathering his things.

"You think she'll be there mom?"

"My son, Shampoo tells me that the Dojo is where all of Akane's letters came from."

Ranma lowered his head.

"Yeah, but do you think she'll be there when 'I' get there?"

Nodoka quickly moved to embrace her son. She wanted to disperse his worries and doubts with her arms and her love.

"Ranma, the love you two shared is the purest I have seen in many years. I assure you that not only is she waiting, but she is probably as nervous as you are."

OOOOO

* * *

"MOM! How the HELL can you be so calm right now?"

Ran was bouncing off the walls, literally, trying to find something appropriate to wear. The girls were already here and waiting in the dojo with the largest table of food Ran had ever seen. Ran was trying to find something that would impress the man that would soon be here.

Ran's father was coming. Ranma Saotome was returning to the Tendo Dojo.

Akane looked over at her son as he appeared to fall apart at the seams. The scene reminded Akane of another teenage Saotome many years ago being nervous about meet his mother for the first time in a decade.

'But this is even bigger, isn't it my son. You've never actually met Ranma, and he's been gone for a lot longer than ten years.'

"Ran, stop. Good. Now the reason I'm not nervous is because I know your father. He is coming here to see you and the girls. He's not going to care what you're wearing."

Ran just looked at his mother, expecting to hear pain in those words but there were none.

"How do you know he isn't coming to see you Mom?"

Akane just smirked at her son.

"Because, your father takes his honor very seriously. He's more worried about that little thing that happened when he left and he'll want to make sure everyone is alright and that there aren't any problems with 'Honor' over it."

"Little thing? He left you and four other girls pregnant."

"Five others dear. Besides, Shampoo called before they got on the train last night without your father knowing. How else do you think I'm so sure he'll be here so soon?"

A knock from the door alerted both people to the older man standing at the door with something in his arms.

"What the heck is taking so long boy?"

Ran looked over at his Grandfather and rose to the bait.

"Well ex-CUSE me if I think this is pretty important. I want dad to know how much I respect and miss him."

Genma just tossed the bundle in his hands at his Grandson and began walking off.

"Just put that on, you ingrate. You're keeping everyone waiting."

Akane and Ran just stared at the clothes in Ran's hands. To the casual observer it would appear to just be a normal Martial Arts gi. But Akane knew it well. It was one of Genma's most prized possessions. It was Ranma's gi, the one he wore at Jusenkyo and the one he always wore when he went to seriously train. Ranma leaving it behind had said a lot to Genma that Genma never explained.

And now he had just handed it over to Ran.

"Mom…. Is this?"

"Son, you heard your Grandfather. Get dressed and stop wasting time."

Akane left the room so her son could get dressed, finally, and started to make her way towards the dojo. She was at the bottom of the stairs when she felt an arm go around her waist. Deciding that there was at least a few minutes to play, Akane allowed the arm to lead her backwards into the bathroom.

Akane turned around and felt the lips of another gently caress her own. Akane raised a hand to her potential lover's cheek.

"Your 'Wife' is going to kill us both if she catches us."

"Let her try Akane. Aoi knows that your heart belongs to Ranma, and my heart belongs to her. But you were my first Akane. I wouldn't have ever faced the truth if it wasn't for you."

"Same here Ucchan. Now lets get out there before we both get in trouble."

Ukyo giggle as she opened the door to leave… until she saw the very annoyed Aoi standing there.

"I turn my back for one second and you're in another woman's arms. Again."

"Ah baby, you know it ain't like that. Me and Akane just had a couple last minute things to work out before Ranchan gets here."

Aoi's face went from annoyance to a slight fear in an instance. It was the same fear she felt since she had heard that Yohko's father was returning. The only person who seemed less thrilled than Aoi at the news of Ranma's return was Nabiki, and everyone knew Nabiki's reasons.

Ukyo saw the look on the face of the woman she loved and wouldn't stand for it. She stepped forward and suddenly embraced Aoi in a kiss that spoke of passion and love deeper and truer than those written in fairytales. Ukyo had long since accepted what she was and finding Aoi had been the greatest day of her life, after Yohko's birth of course.

After what felt like an eternity, the two lovers parted.

"Thanks Sugar. I needed that."

Akane shook her head at Aoi's name for Ukyo. She had heard Ukyo use it enough times, but Aoi only used it when referring to her lover of the last fifteen odd years.

Akane had come to face certain truths about herself after that night. She could no longer make a choice of one over the other. She didn't have to, she had Ranma. Accepting that had given Akane a strength she had never known before. She knew that she was no longer the Uncute Tomboy her beloved had fallen in love with, just as she knew that it wouldn't matter to him and that he would return to her. She was HIS Akane, male or female.

OOOOO

* * *

Kimi looked down the road and at all of the shops here in Nerima. It was true that the move had been sudden and difficult, but life had taught her to be ready for it's little surprises. Besides, she was a teenager in love and 'he' was moving here. He might even be here already. He had said something about China and had heard something about a Cat Café .

Kimi turned the corner and noticed what appeared to be some people attempting to clear out and old restaurant. One of the had put up a sign.

Cat Café Opening Soon.

Kimi paused and remembered hearing how this place seemed to live off of these kinds of coincidences. Kimi walked up and was about to ask one of these people some questions when she saw a familiar face.

"Mr. Saotome, how are you?"

Ranma turned his head towards the very familiar voice.

"Kimi? What the heck are you doing in Nerima?"

"Mom got a new job here and we kinda moved all of a sudden. I didn't really put up a fight because…"

Ranma caught the girl's sudden embarrassment and shyness and already understood what was going on. He chuckled slightly before calling out.

"Hey RYOMA! You've got a guest out here!"

Ryoma stepped outside without even looking when his father yelled.

"Pops, what are you talking…."

Zen had been behind Ryoma when said boy was called outside. Zen looked over Ryoma's shoulder and noticed a normal looking Japanese teenage girl standing there. He was about to ask Ranma what was going on, when suddenly he was witness to a Traditional Amazon Glomp. What disturbed Zen was that Ryoma was the one giving said glomp.

A slight bit of understanding began to take place as the girl began to kiss Ryoma passionately. Unfortunately, the mood was spoiled by a chorus of yells.

"Obstacle! Kill!"

Washer, Rinse, and Dryer charged towards the couple, but were stopped short by a net that had come from the ceiling. The net was lined with blades and was sufficient to glue the Amazons to the floor. A figure dropped from the rafters as it drew a pair of Amazon Maces and landed on the girls' heads.

"You leave Ryo-kun's girlfriend alone!"

Zen was stunned as he watched his little sister start beating on their fellow Amazons. Zen just shook his head. He still didn't understand it, but somewhere between the village and the end of the boat ride Lucien and basically adopted Ryoma as a second older brother.

Besides, Zen could see how Ryoma practically worshiped the ground Lucien walked on, same as he did. It had been Lucien's attitude towards Ryoma that had started allowing Zen to start actually thinking of Ryoma as his brother. Ryoma's desire to be with his family was something Zen respected and couldn't deny. Besides, they both had a brother and several other sisters here anyway.

Zen turned outside when he saw his their Father, Mousse, come out to inspect the noise and then try to pull Lucien off of the embarrassed warriors.

"So, dear brother, are you going to introduce me?"

OOOOO

* * *

A/N

I hate my job. I work in freaking fast-food. They shouldn't be allowed to work you this hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Hello.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, nor do I claim to. That's kinda the point of a disclaimer. Now that I've bothered you enough ... ON WITH THE LEMON!

OOOOO

* * *

Ryoma pulled himself slightly back from the girl of his dreams when he heard his brother... Brother, that was something that he truly began to doubt he would ever call someone.

"Zen, this is Kimi. She's kinda my fiancée. Kimi, this is my brother Zen."

Ryoma scratched the back of his head as the two stared at each other for a second, neither speaking first because they were both surprised. Zen had grown up thinking Saotome men were allergic to the word "Fiancée", and Kimi hadn't expected to be able to meet any of Ryoma's siblings so soon.

Before either of them could fill the embarrassing silence, Nodoka decided speak.

"Kimi dear, do you have your mothers new number then? We're about to go to a rather important family event for Ryoma and Since you're here it would be wonderful if you could join us."

"Of course Auntie, here." Kimi passed her cellphone over then turned to ask her boyfriend about this 'event'.

"Where are you going to?"

"We're going to the Dojo."

Kimi turned to Ranma, who had answered, with wide eyes. She had known the Saotomes for years and even knew of both Ranma's curse and his past. There was only one dojo that he would be refereeing to in Nerima. Her voice was almost a whisper at being included in this event.

"Are you sure?"

Ranma smirked as he answered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's where we're going. Well, as long as I don't let Ryouga or my son lead."

Before she could correct him, she knew he had misunderstood her question on purpose, a woman with some mild resemblance to Ryoma charged out of the Cat Cafe. She was holding an umbrella and was heading straight for Ranma. At least she was until Mousse wrapped her in chains just short of attacking Ranma.

"Let me go. I'm just going to kill him a little."

Mousse shook his head while chuckling. Under normal circumstances he would have left Ranma to his fate, but there was one very important reason to interrupt this fight.

"Ryouga, you seem to forget that you're not in any condition to fight at the moment. Or do you and your wife wish to try again."

That stopped Ryouga cold. He had already forgotten that he, now she, was carrying a child thanks to Jusenkyo and some Amazon fertility herbs. This was going to take some getting use to. A familiar voice drew his attention as Mousse unwrapped him.

"Mr... Hibiki?"

Explanations and introductions began to get passed around as everyone else came outside to see what was going on. Meanwhile, three young Amazons were still recovering from the wrath of an over protective little sister.

OOOOO

* * *

Nabiki finished freshening herself up. She felt like dieing inside, but refused to let it show anymore than it already had. She had always known that Nodoka might someday return to her husband. Yes, Nabiki had shed tears at the letter, but she refused to let this break her. Besides today was too important to both Genma and Yohko. Wearing her best and her face set for battle, Nabiki went to join the others in the dojo ready to face whatever else fate had planned for her.

Yohko say her mother arrive and beat down an instinct of worry after seeing that look in her mother's eye. Nabiki Tendo was ready for battle today, even if the battle was to walk away, and she would be doing it with her head held high.

She looked over at her sister Riku and Riku's little brother, Jiro. Yohko could have sworn that they had cloned Jiro's father Tofu. Riku was straightening Jiro's collar... again. At times it seemed like she treated her little brother more as a mother would, but then again Riku treated Ran the same way at school. Aunt Akane had been very angry to learn that Ran was trading away is homemade lunch until she found out that he was getting a second lunch from Riku everyday.

Yohko looked over at Mina with her mothers, who had recently finally appeared while straightening their clothes. No one commented on the obvious love bites they were making to attempt to cover. Mina said that their lifestyle put too much on them to give in to shame. Mina had herself grown up pretty shameless for the most part. This made her very dangerous as an enemy, but as an ally and family she was a very strong ace to have up your sleeve. Yohko rare had to even threaten to fight anymore. Most people now wrote her off as a combatant. Sadly for them, those fools forgot she was a granddaughter of Genma Saotome, and lived with him, Ran, and His mother Her Aunt Akane at their family's Dojo. The last jerk to forget this found himself bloody and broken.

Then her brother Ran found him. Yohko's mother made sure charges were never filed. After all, they had only been ten at the time and the guy was in high school. He only needed to finish his last two years in the hospital. He would have been out after one year, but she was sure that Riku and Kiki had wanted a turn, so to speak.

Yohko turned to Ran and smiled at his Gi. Everyone in the room know what it meant, ans he had entered the dojo in silent respect. He was sitting between his mother and their grandfather Genma.

Yohko had to fight back a frown at the man. She understood everything. She knew that he was married. She knew that her mother was waiting on a miracle or something. She also knew that until something had happened to Nodoka, neither Genma would accept what Nabiki offered, nor would Nabiki pursue him truly, all game aside of course.

But the game was over. Yohko's mother had gambled the long shot and after years of waiting and lost. Yohko understood that Nodoka was her grandmother, but Yohko had trouble seeing her as anyone except the woman between her mother and the man her mother loved, and it was love. Everyone knew it. Yohko continued to look around the room while her thoughts wandered.

Ran was solid. Ran was a rock. Ran was ready for this. Ran currently had his legs frozen in place by his uncle Tofu after the third time trying to run back into the house claiming he had forgoten something. Ran wasn't nervous. No, of course not.

Did he remember to put his clothes back up after changing? Ran turned to his grandfather.

"No."

"But He might want to see my room and I don't want him to think I'm some sort of slob."

Akane and Genma both snorted at that before Akane answered.

"Son, you are a slob. I should know. Your father wants to meet you and all of his children. He doesn't want you pretending to be someone you're not."

Ran continued to try to think of other excuses to be in the house instead of waiting. He looked around at everyone and tried a new idea that he figure was pure genius.

"Hey, everyone's out here. Someone needs to answer the door when they get here. I'll just-"

Ran was silenced not only by his mother's hand on his shoulder, but the smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, It's taken care of."

OOOOO

* * *

Ranma looked at the note tacked to the door of the dojo. He read it several times before Mousse and Ryouga both placed a hand on his shoulders to lend him their strength.

"Baka,

Don't bother knocking, you live here.

Now and forever. Hurry up, we're all waiting in the dojo.

Tomboy."

Ryoma and most everyone else were expecting tears to start falling from Ranma's eyes.

Ryouga and Mousse began grinning when instead of tears in Ranma's eyes they saw something... else. A spark that had been missing for too many years and come home at the old names on the message and the little drawing like out of some teenage girl's notebook.

A smirk slowly started to draw itself on Ranma's lips and Ryoma's eyes widened slightly at the sight of it. Zen's eyes widened slightly as well and the feeling of confidence slowly entering the man he had grown up hearing many stories about. Zen had been told about Ranma and Akane's name calling many times before, but feeling Ranma's aura at the sight of just the word written down.

Zen finally understood. He glanced over his shoulder to his mother and saw her smile. She finally understood as well, and what's more is she was finally ready to accept it. Shampoo had never stood a chance, she had been the outsider here. She had been defeated by her own refusal to see what was in front of her the whole time. Final score? She had the most powerful son in the village, a loving husband who had always been by her side in good times and bad, and she had two wonderful children.

Akane could keep Ranma. Besides, he was more trouble than he was worth now, for her at least. Shampoo will just laugh the next time Akane got kidnapped.

Everyone blinked when Ranma seemed to vanish. Then they looked up to see him vaulting the wall. Ryouga grabbed his wife, Ryoma grabbed Kimi, and Zen grabbed his Grandmother Saotome. She had insisted that he call her that.. With Lucien in her father's arms, not that she couldn't make the jump herself, the wall was vaulted in a single leap to land beside a formerly pigtailed Martial Artist with a slightly impatient look on his face.

Without a word, Ranma lead the group to the dojo. Only the former residents of Nerima understood the symbol of jumping the wall instead of just opening the unlocked gate. Ranma Saotome was home.

Ranma stopped before the closed door and waited for everyone to be behind him. He could tell that everyone inside knew that they were there.

Ranma opened the door. His eyes met Akane's eyes.

Ranma's eye's met the eyes of the young man beside her that could only be his son Ran.

Genma's eyes met Nodoka's eyes.

Akane's eyes met Ranma's eyes.

Akane's eyes met Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma's eyes met Mallet-Sama.

"Ryouga No BAKA!!!!!!!"

Ryouga sweat dropped as he rose his hand.

"Um, I'm over here."

Akane had not been prepared to see Ryouga's face of all people when Ranma arrived. She had somehow missed all the little details about Ryouga's help to Ranma over the last few weeks. She was still VERY upset about the whole P-chan thing. Only two things stopped her wrath. One, that apparently Ryouga was now a woman. And Two, that she had just hit a stranger because she had thought it was the long lost Lost Boy. She quickly replaced her mallet.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Ryoma showed he relation to both Ranma and Ryouga by bouncing back up relatively unharmed.

"It's alright. Pops says I look a lot like father anyway."

Ryoma wanted this to go well. If that meant a few lumps from his possible Stepmother then so be it. It wasn't like he couldn't take it. Akane was just confused while trying to make sense out of that statement.

"Pops? Father?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um, yeah. Akane, I'd like you to meet my son Ryoma."

Any thoughts of jealousy or betrayal that Ranma had kept one of his kids while abandoning the others and their mothers died with the next thing he said as it's full implications sunk in.

"Ryouga's the father."

Akane's eyes snapped to Ranma's. She had been strong and had never shown her fear. She had been a rock and never cried in doubt. She had been positive that there had to be a reason, just a reason.

And now she understood everything. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered Ranma leaving the dojo as a girl, but the memory had been fuzzy. It hadn't become apparent that Ryouga had truly disappeared until after Auntie Nodoka had left and the girls all discovered that they were with child. Yet somewhere, some part of her had figured it out but didn't believe it. And now here was the truth.

And she had just hit her new son.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!!!"

Ran looked over at his mom currently crying into the young man's arms. His eye's met Zen's briefly and some him shrug. That was about as much reaction as Zen ever gave Ran about being brothers. One shrug said it all, he had a new brother, and one that was a fighter. You had to really know Zen to read him, and Ran knew him better than Zen would ever admit.

Ran's eyes turned back and locked on to his father's.

Ranma turned back to Ran as the boy turned back to him. For the first time Ranma took in what Ran was wearing. Ranma was there to meet all of his children and to ask for their forgiveness. But that outfit spoke very much to him of everything it meant. Ran wouldn't be wearing by accident, would he?

Ranma walked over to Ran as the boy stood up. Their greetings were simple, but they said everything they needed to say.

"Son."

"Pop."

Both men found themselves in each others arms. After a moment Ranma opened his eyes to see the young girl that had been sitting behind his old man. There was no doubt that this was Kodachi's daughter. For any other reaction to his presence Ranma would have been stumped what to do next, but one look at the quiet longing for acceptance in her eyes and Ranma just opened an arm on instinct.

Kiki Saw the silent love and acceptance she had quietly waited years for. Her Daddy was finally home. Kiki quickly flung herself into his arm while he was still holding Ran. The other children of Ranma, except Ryoma who was still in Akane's arms, took this as the signal and soon Ranma was covered in the arms of his children. He did his best to fit everyone into his arms.

Suddenly Ranma felt two sets of arms around his legs and a set of arms from behind him. A look down located what appeared to be a mini Doctor Tofu around one leg, and around the other was the little girl Lucien. Yet Lucien had a chain in her hand, coming out her sleeve, and going up to the person behind Ranma. Zen was there, with the chain around his neck.

Zen had simply chosen not to participate in the group hug. But when Lucien noticed the young boy follow what was most likely his sister into the hug, she reached out to grab her older brother in true Amazon style and dragged him over to join everyone else.

In truth, Lucien didn't really understand exactly what all these different parents meant. She was old enough to fight and knew of the marriage laws of her people, but hadn't actually learned what it took to be a mother and a father or how to make a baby. No, her actions were based on one simple fact that she did know and understand. All of them, somehow or another, were brothers and sisters.

And it was apparently time to hug Uncle Ranma. Before Lucien was old enough to begin to understand the world around her, her father had mellowed out greatly on his dislike of Ranma to the point that she didn't understand where her brother get his hatred from. She knew simply that Ranma showed up with another brother of Zen's, just like when Akane had brought Ran to the village. Mom had said it was alright to call Ran her Big Brother like Zen, and Akane her Auntie Akane. So that meant that Ranma was obviously Uncle Ranma since he had her new Big Brother Ryouma.

Lucien looked over at the young boy holding Uncle Ranma's other leg. He seemed to be the same age she was and what she could feel of his aura was quiet calm and very pleasant. Jiro turned his smiling face from his Uncle Ranma, as his mother had always insist that Jiro call him, and towards the young girl who was also wearing glasses like he was. She had a pleasant smile.

Their glasses met and after a brief moment the glare was gone and they were looking each other in the eye while smiling. Lucien started to giggle at what the young boy was now doing, that trick was kinda cute. Both Ranma and Zen looked down at the sound of Lucien's giggle. Zen smiled for his sister.

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw Jiro's glasses were fogged over.

OOOOO

* * *

A/N:

Yo. I'm not dead. I shoulda been in bed, but I felt the backhand of my muse and for once found my ability to write return.

This is far from the end I have planned. There is much more, I only need the time to write and I seemed to have finally found it.

Please read, review, and show a little love.

On a side note, I'm curious if anyone can guess who it was that placed the curse on Ranma 17 years ago. I'll do something for the people that guess write. I left a little hint after all.


End file.
